cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Cardfight!! Vanguard: Link Joker/@comment-9801674-20140308163448
Alright, this is a little late in coming, but here it is: My final send off to Season 3 (coughcoughfornowcough): The review. It's gonna be a bit of a short one though, least I plan on it, you guys know I tend to ramble. Anyway, lemme just cut to the chase with the proper music: Cardfight!! Vanguard Opening: Break Your Spell I actually really enjoyed this season, it's much better than Season 2, and honestly? I know the Believe in my Existance fans are gonna beat me for this, but I think it's a little better than Season 1. Yeah, I said it. Better than the godly first season. However, that doesn't mean I think this is perfect by any means, ooooh nooo, far from it. This season had it's fair share of problems, just like the other seasons. One of my biggest problems might stem from Link Joker's schtik: Reversal. Reversal changes a person's persona and forces them to do evil things, in a nutshell. It turns them evil, in a sense, which is a trope that is entirely exhausted from other pieces of media, and it's not new with Vanguard. It really isn't. Granted, it did give some characters time in the spotlight, like Tetsu and Koutei. But it also nearly and entirely destroyed my view on a certain character... Yeah. Despite the fact I do understand his reasoning to do what he did, I STILL never liked the idea of Reversing Kai, and I will clutch onto that feeling to my grave and beyond. That was the biggest ball drop of Bushiroad's attempt to tell a plot in my opinion. If it wasn't for the last two episodes, and what may happen in the new season, I would have stopped caring about Kai entirely. Regardless, he was just barely saved at the last moment, and despite that, I still enjoyed this season. It introduced a lot of surprises to the main game too, like Break Rides, which I oh so love, full blown sub-clans (though Battle Sisters and Musketeers did it first, but ya know what I mean), and Quintet Walls, which I still have mixed feelings for, but they're an interesting addition. It wasn't just an add on to Season 2's roster, it was a whole new expansion altogether. Sets 10, 11, and 12 were all pretty darn solid in my opinion. Set 13 is where it kinda falls apart a tad, and Set 14 picks the slack up again. Set 15....entirely mixed feelings. Though Bushiroad gave a bit too much love to a certain, unholy creation of the universe... Yeah, not quite looking forward to facing you. But regardless, the sets came out well enough. My biggest complaint about them however would be the Reverse bosses. Personally, I really don't like them. A lot of them are rather strong, but they don't feel like a clan specific boss to me, just rather twisted. I don't even count them as real Clan bosses, despite their usefulness. I'm sure people would disagree, but I don't really care. I enjoy a clan theme FOR that theme, not for a distorted version of it. You tend to lose sight of why you play it in the first place. It doesn't help that a few Clans barely have LB bosses. Season 2 can't carry the entire load on it's own, guys. Call me a goody toe shoes for that ideal, but eh. I just hope Season 4 gives us a lot more non Reverse bosses in the future. Cardfight!! Vanguard: Ride on Fight Despite those flaws and personal bits that nitpicked me, the first part of the season was rather easy, and it introduced cool characters I got to really like, Naoki and Shingo. It kinda went a little sluggish, but then we came to Leon's and Ren's return, then things started picking up again. After the tourney, Link Joker and Reverse were put into play, for better or worse. Though the action was plentiful. Ren's Arc was really good, though a little lengthy. Koutei's/Leon's Arc is actually my favorite of the bunch. It was short, sweet, but to the point. I kinda wanted to see what would have happened if Koutei did stay Reversed for a while longer, but at the same time, I was ok with him being saved early...though the lack of Daikaiser disturbs me. >> Kamui's Arc is my least favorite of the bunch. Strong start with Gouki and Ninja Master Neo, horrible horrible finish with Rekka, the being that is the bane of my existance. I'll never know why she's liked, I really won't, but I won't get onto a rant about that little zit right now...one good thing about Kourin and the girls losing their memories is that I never have to see her again. >> Then the finale started rolling along, and we had more Reversed peeps to fight, Kourin, Miwa, and of course, Kai. Aichi finally got the piece of the action, and has remained the main character since. Personally, I don't mind Aichi, I know a lot of people see him as getting stale, though there are worse characters. At least he's getting stuff done, ya know? The next few episodes were enjoyable, though a bit lengthy for me, and the final episodes with the rooftop battles were really nice to watch. Personally, I would have liked it if Kai lost with his LJ deck. LJ barely has any losses on it's record. Nebula, Infinite Zero and Chaos all skip off scott free after crushing so many doods, it's a little obnoxious. At least we found Glen defeated and Void's scheme foiled, but still. Anyway, the last two episodes just BARELY saved Kai for me, and it wrapped up the season decently enough. All and all, it was enjoyable. I wasn't a fan of some of the features in the season, but it's mostly personal taste. The fights were good, music was good, plot was aight, few kinks here and there. And best of all: The openings were toooooooo good. :3 So I give Cardfight Vanguard's Season 3, Link Joker: An 8/10. Much better than 2, at least about as good as 1. So yeah, enjoyable stuff. I'm rather psyched to see what will happen in Season 4 after this, maybe it'll trump Season 3, or maybe not. Either way, we shall see. See you guys later tonight, and hope you enjoy too. Till then, stay frosting. :3